Living With the Nations
by Cat In The Fedora Hat
Summary: Luna is your average girl until she walks into a world conference and scares both the Italy's, possibly breaks Germany, nearly gets killed by Russia, and gets accused of many things. But, somehow she comes out alive! Rated T for swearing, France, whatnot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yay! Hallo and welcome to my first Hetalia fan-fic. So brief, brief summary...**

**There's a chick. She walks into a meeting. They keep her. There. There's my summarizing skills... Aren't they great?**

Luna, age 10

"Big brother Alfred! Alfred, where are you!" I shriek. "Alfred?"

He pops up from behind the couch and shouts, "Here I am Luna!" I giggle and chase after him, and try to get him to give me one of his many hamburgers, where does he keep those things?

I finally catch up to him and steal his jacket from him. On the inside… is a pocket with burgers, a pocket with condiments, one with tomatoes, buns, lettuce, and onions. There is even a large baggie-like thingy holding his favorite soda, Diet Coke, and many collapsible cups. "Big brother is this how you get burgers? Every one is wondering."

"Dude! Now you know one of my best kept secrets!" He starts to tickle me on the ground and we roll around wrestling and laughing. When we stop we are laying next to each other. "Dude, you wore me out. Maybe I should stop my constant burgers." We both laugh, knowing that, that is never going to happen.

"Now we should go to bed considering there's the world meeting tomorrow, and remember to pack your bags, 'cause you're going to Ludwig's and Veneziano's house."

"Oh yeah, I forgot! When will I see you again?"

"To be honest, I am not too sure. But dude, we are going to have so much fun!" I smile and look at my older brother. I have so many of them, but I like them all the same and for different reasons. I have a few siblings my age, Liechtenstein, Sealand, and others. They are all nice, but I prefer the older siblings. "Now come on Luna, let's get you ready for bed."

"Okay brother, let's go!" I hand him back his jacket and walk to the upstairs. He follows close behind me as we walk up the great staircase to our rooms. My room is right next to his and is smaller. He says it is the 'Master Bedroom'.

I head to my room and put on my Pajamas. Now searching my room for any remaining clothing, I pack my suitcase. Once it is full I call for Alfred to come and tuck me in. I am already in bed when he comes in. He gives me a kiss on the forehead and hugs me really hard. "Good night," He whispers and gives me one last kiss on the forehead "see you tomorrow!"

"Love you!"

"I love you too!" He shuts off my lights and leave my door open a crack. Washington, his cat, crawls up on to my bed and purrs me to sleep.

Good night

* * *

Today was the day of a world meeting, and these are fun days! Everyone is so nice to me. We begin the flight to the UK in Alfred's most giantest plane. This is so exciting! All of my brothers and sisters are in one awesome meeting!

The plane is comfortable and large and there are only two of us, so we have a lot of leg room. We are going to Canada to pick up Matthew. He is so nice! He gets kind of sad when he's at world meetings, so I always try to sit next to him. He's so quiet and always carries around his polar bear. I love it, it's so soft!

In a few hours we are in Canada. Matthew is already at the airport, waving at us as we land. When we land and are safely off-board I run straight to him and give him a huge hug! I look up at him "How are you Matthew?" He hugs me back.

"I am fine! How about you my little maple leaf?" He smiles

"I am great because today is the world meeting~!" His drops a bit at the mention of the world meeting, but smiles again.

"Let's get on the plane now dudes! We can chat on there." We walk to the plane having occasional bouts of idle chitchat. As soon as we are on the plane we leave. England here we come!

It is around a nine hour flight from Vancouver to London but I don't mind. It gives me more time to talk with Alfred and Matthew and to take a nap. I begin with the nap because Alfred and Matthew are talking about England and other things. I lean the seat back, close my eyes, and slide peacefully into sleep.

**A/N Yupp great ending right? She falls asleep! Soo yush. I decided to portray America as a nice older brother! And to introduce my own theory as to how he gets all the cheeseburgers... I want a jacket like that! Ya it's pretty dang short. I'm not so good at writing long things. ****So... If you feel like it review if not THANK YOU FOR READING! You people make me happy!**

**I'll try to update weekly. If not message me so I will!  
**


	2. FlashbackDream

**A/N So I updated! Much to the shock of me. I hardly get past chapter one on most of my stories and then I drop them. So. Yush. If you want to make it better, read in the accents of the said character. So... Yah! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. For, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting on my couch listening to Marukaite Chikyuu's and writing FanFics like I do!  
**

Chapter 2

I feel... Younger, and I am no longer on the plane. I am outside a large building, its mass taking up most of the surrounding area. I start moving towards the spacious building and work my way inside of the building.

Inside I see a bunch of angry men and women yelling at each other and one younger man furiously waving a white flag for all to see. Nobody notices me, and I focus my attention on two men, one with huge eyebrows and short blond hair, and another with really long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a random rose on his right hand.

They were exchanging insults and punches. Another man with rectangular glasses was in between them laughing and trying to keep them from physically hurting each other.

One man, with slicked back hair and twitching eyes watched all of the commotion, shaking and muttering to himself. He looked quite pissed off and at the edge of screaming. I couldn't help myself, the situation was so funny! Everyone was mad and- HAH! I began to laugh hysterically.

Everyone looked at me. The one waving the flag screeched and began to wave the flag faster, which made me laugh harder. Everyone's eyes widened and the flag waving stopped. The boy slowly walked up to me and waved

"Hello! And- ah- what country are you?" He asks nervously. He had a very heavy Italian accent.

"What do you mean?" I giggle. "I am a human! Countries aren't people!" All of the people in the room stare at one another and back at me. I stop laughing. "What's wrong?"

"Mein Gott!" The angry looking one exclaims staring at me unblinkingly. He sounds distinctly German. And angry. Very angry.

"We have never had a breach before! How is this possible! It makes no sense! What's going on!" and a bunch of other random babble in foreign languages was spewing out of the peoples mouths.

"QUIET!" The angry man shouted. A man with straight black hair and brown eyes walked out of the crowd.

"Rudwig, ret me handle this." He walks up to me. "Herro! My name is Kiku, and who are you?"

"H-hello Kiku. My name is Luna." I smile weakly. The angry man scared me.

"Oh Ciao Luna!" shouts the Italian man running up to me. "My name is Veneziano and you look really nice. Mind if I call you Lune? ..." he continues his ultra fast rambling as I zone out on his cute little curl. I reach out my hand and pull it.

His face gets all red and he stops talking. He backs away slowly and runs for the corner where he sits there in the fetal position. I wonder what's wrong? A man that looks almost exactly like Veneziano but with lighter hair, and he's angry.

"Who do you think you are! Don't eve-"

I cut him off, "I like you!" He stares at me in shock. "You have pretty hair! And are you Veneziano's brother?"

"Yes. My freaking name is Romano." He walks off and Veneziano comes running up to me.

"I forgive you for what you did! I know you didn't mean it! It is fine!" He turns to the crowd, "Ve! I think we should keep her! She looks very nice, and she likes PASTAAA!"

"Italy, she is not a pet. She is a human. Don't act like she is another one of Greece's cats," the angry German scolds the small Italian.

"What's going on?" I ask, "Did I do something wrong?" My lower lip starts to tremble uncontrollably.

"No! No!" Veneziano shouts over the still ongoing clamor, "Ve! Don't cry! Mister Germany just is a very angry man.

"Nein! I am not!" Germany(?) shouts.

"Wait!" I shout, "Is your name Germany or Ludwig?" He stares at me blankly, mouth kind of open.

"Uhh," he doesn't say anything besides, 'Uh'. I think I broke him.

"How the bloody heck did you even get in here!" A man with green eyes and super large eyebrows that cover around a fourth of his forehead shouted.

"I, um, walked in here, and... that's it. There was nothing blocking the doors or anything," I said.

In my old life, I was always considered a very smart five-year-old. I knew large words and read at a 6th grade level. Everyone saw me as a smart alec, even though I didn't really flaunt it, I just corrected people a lot.

All eyes were on me now. There were murmurs about, asking, 'What happened to the guards?' The bushy eyed man turns to a indifferent looking man with a weird curl floating away from his head(?) and a sailor hat.

"I sense magic!" The bushy browed man said to the man in the sailor hat. The man in the hat nodded.

"I do too... But, where?" He asked the bushy eyebrowed man.

"There." He shouts, and, much to the shock of everyone, he points to me.

**A/N part 2! Cliffhanger! Haha! Now you have to read my next chapter *evil diabolical look* Hehe. So. I had a monster today so my fingers are flying on the keys. Please tell me if I have any spelling or grammar errors that my rudimentary spell check may have missed. I don't really know much of Norway's character, so tell me if I made him so out of character it hurts your eyes... Even if there is only three lines of him in the story thus far... So yes! Cliff hanger! Review if you please! 'Cause it will keep me writing (and happy)! Thank you for looking at this wall of text Author's Note!**


	3. Part Two

**Sorry to keep you waiting… I feel… kinda good about this chapter...**

**Don't worry I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"I sense magic!" The bushy browed man said to the man in the sailor hat. The man in the hat nodded.

"I do too... But, where?" He asked the bushy eyebrowed man.

"There." He shouts, and, much to the shock of everyone, he points to me.

* * *

"What? ME?" I shout in shock, my 8-year-old voice high and squeeky, as usual.

"No, behind you." A sigh of relief escapes my mouth.

"Oh, thank the heavens." I step to the left to allow people to see- the nothing behind me.

The man with the large eyebrows yells something about a 'flying mint bunny'... The two men begin laughing and playing joyously with the air. I think this must be a psycho ward in a large hospital or something.

Yes! That must be it... Right? I mean why else would they call each other names of countries, and talk about magic and 'flying mint bunnies' and gosh knows what else.

"Um... I'm just going to leave now..." I mutter hastily walking backwards.

"NO!" shouts Veneziano, tackling me before I come out the door. "You can't leave us! You can help me boil water and put the noodles in and make sauce and..." I lose track of all that he is saying. I think he is talking about making pasta- "And then we can eat it together!" he interrupts my thoughts by shouting.

"Italy! If you want her to come don't start screaming and rambling about pasta. You'll scare her away," says Ludwig or Germany... You know what? I am so confused right now.

So Veneziano is Italy, his brother is Romano, Germany is Ludwig. I know for sure there's a man named Greece and a man name Kiku, Greece is a country, so, what country is Kiku? Is he a country?

A man with purple eyes, around six layers of clothing, and a pink scarf(?) walks up and asks "I should erase the memory, da?" He raises a faucet pipe(?) over his head.

"Non, she is very cute and one day, she will grow up to be a woman of immense beauty!" says a man with the rose in his hand.

"Oh shut up you frog,'' the man with the bushy eyebrows shouts.

"Non, non, I know you just want some of this."

"Never!" the man with the bushy eyebrows then attacks the other one and they begin to punch each other.

The man with purple eyes still has the pipe above his head and was just about to lower it when Veneziano grabs me and pulls me out the door and throws me into his car.

"Hee-hee I stole you!" he giggles. We pull away from the building, I'm screaming and now a bunch of other people also in the room are chasing us. "Buckle up!" He shouts.

Let me tell you, this man, is a crazy flipping driver. I prayed not to die, whilst screaming, and almost puked about three times. It was horrible. You wouldn't believe how relieved I was when we stopped near an Italian restaurant. "Mister, why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"Oh! It's just because you are so cute~! Mister Russia was going to hurt you and I like you too much so I kidnapped you!~" How could he make that sentence sound happy? "And now, we are at an Italian restaurant so I could get some patsaaaa~!" What is with this guy and pasta?

"So is that a good reason to kidnap a small girl?" I ask as we walk into the restaurant. I have to admit it smells amazing. I haven't eaten in a long time (for me at least) and my stoumach begins to growl when the smell hits me.

"It is for me~!"

"Somehow, that makes sense. I think. When can we eat?"

"Right now of course!" The waiter seats us at a table and hands me a kids menu and him an adult one. He leaves us after we tell him the drinks we would like and when he returns with them he asks what we would like. "Any kind of pasta is fine, I like them all~!" The man serving us nods, and turns to me.

After telling my order to the man, Veneziano begins to tell me about the various types of pasta and the history of pasta, and I begin to wonder if he ever shuts up about stupid pasta. Not that it's too annoying, but I just kind of just block him out and focus on my internal thoughts.

I'm still thinking about why he kidnapped me. So the man called Russia was going to try to kill me or hurt me or... something, and Veneziano kidnapped me. I guess that would be it. What else could I say? Jeez if I ever get un-kidnapped I will have alot of explaining to do...

But, who would I tell?

I guess I like being kidnapped by the funny Italian. He is a nice kidnapper and doesn't seem like he wants to kill me... so I guess I am fine. He's treating me to dinner and, even though his driving is horrible and scary, he seems to be really nice.

I'm blasted out of my thoughts by him poking me, "You agree, no?" I blink, trying to recall what the conversation was even about. I just nodded like I did. He smiled and began to blabber on once again.

Wow. I really should start paying attention to what he's saying, just in case. He's still on the topic of pasta, and that honestly is not too surprising to me.

Just as I was about to slide back into my own my mind, the waiter came out carrying our food. I took out my fork and began eating almost before he set the plate down, and enjoyed all of it. I was done in less than ten minutes but, when I looked up, Veneziano was already done.

My portion was less than half the size of his and he was done.

That kid ate fast.

* * *

**So... thats the end of Chapter 3! I made it slightly longer and OMG I GOT TWO REVIEWS! *does maniacal happy dance while waving arms* Yes! I am sooo happy! Luna acts old for her age... Oh well! Haha! My cliffhanger was a lie! So her dreamy thingy is going to be three parts. Than, it shall be back to the ten-year-old her. I think. This story will like bounce around I think, you know I am not all too sure. I read the first chapter and it looks like crap... I might want to tell you that I embarked on this great adventure to improve my writing skills. Please please please tell me if anyone is OOC. I will try to improve on that person 100 million percent. Thank you and please review!**


	4. And The End of Dream

**Hey! 'tis me! I am sorry for this being late, finals and grad parties made the week hectic and uber busy so I am sooooo sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Now we were out of the restaurant and on our way back to the mental hospital thing or something of that sort. Why he wanted to bring me back there after almost getting killed from a pipe, I have no clue.

We will be there soon, that is if I DON'T DIE FROM HIS DRIVING! Did I mention that it scares me? If not, IT SCARES ME!

Veneziano says we will be there soon, and by the time we get there they'll... probably have it figured out. He's not too sure though. I'm not too sure either.

I am nervous. What if they throw me back on the street? What if they kill me? lists of things that could possibly happen fly through my head. What about that Russia guy? He looked quite scary... Even that Germany... He looked angry and scary no matter how much Veneziano says he isn't.

To be honest I am nervous out of my mind. I don't want to go back to where I was before... I like Veneziano's company. He is kinda annoying and he talks too much but he is a truly nice guy.

While I was thinking, we have arrived at the building. Yikes.

We walk in and once again, they are arguing. It seems to be the norm for them, as they seem to do it whenever I see them. I keep on hearing my name shouted, and I think they are arguing my fate. To be honest this is quite scary, I really don't like the fact that my fate is in their hands, because it seems they can't hold a conversation without beating the crap out of each other.

After about ten minutes, they finally acknowledge our existence. One of the men with glasses and blue eyes shouts, "Dudes! Shut up! The chick is here!" All the peoples heads snap to me and Veneziano, and I catch one girl beating the guy who called me beautiful over the head with a frying pan.

"Um... Hi?" I mutter trying to hide behind Veneziano who is, in turn trying to hide behind me.

"ITALY!" shouts Germany "What the heck were you doing with her!" As he is yelling Veneziano pulls out a flag(?) and starts waving it back and forth very fast.

"I'm so sorry Germany! Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to! Don't hurt me!" he ends with a very womanly screech. "Don't hurt me," he whimpers, still waving the flag.

"So dudes! Have we reached a decision?" shouts the guy with glasses.

A guy who looks nearly identical to the guy with glasses except for a random curl and violet eyes speaks in the quietest voice I have heard since I came here, and I have to strain my ears to hear him.

"Um, I-I think we sh-should tell her the tru-"

"Ze most awesome Prussia just got struck by an awesome idea! Ve should tell her the truth!" interrupts the guy now known as Prussia.

"Shut the heck up! You aren't even a nation any more!" Germany clenches his fist and his head looks as if it is throbbing.

"Yah dude! We should totally keep her!"

"I agree with America-san."

"Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!"

"Um, big bruder..."

"Not now Liechtenstein.

"I zink zat we should keep the petit ange"

"Oh shut up frog!"

The voices become less and less distinct as the fighting continues and the first punch is thrown by the guy who accused me of being magical. It connects with a mildly gross noise and soon the whole room is full of people throwing punches and insults at each other.

The only people to remain calm are Kiku and another guy who are having a nice conversation. The guy who is not Kiku ends most of his sentences with 'Aru' and has a long ponytail. To be honest his hair is longer than mine!

Germany stands up and yells for everyone's attention, and pretty much tells them to shut up.

They begin to debate. Peacefully now, however there is the occasional curse word as they discuss my fate.

"Now, let's call for a vote. Whichever side has the most votes wins and that will be what happens. Now those for "getting rid" of her raise your hand." There is a brief pause as he counts the votes. "Those for telling her the truth raise your hand," and again a brief pause as he tallies up the votes for that option.

"OK dudes, I counted the votes, too!" The guy in the glasses shouts. "And, naturally, the one that I pick won, because I am the hero!" The one who accused me of being magical groans and rolls his eyes.

"As much as I hate to say it, America is right. He voted for telling her the truth, and that won. It feels weird just going to give away all our secrets to this girl..." says Germany

"Who cares! The hero won!" America says while spinning in a circle laughing.

"What secrets?" I ask.

"Well, let's begin by saying that we are the immortal human representations of the countries of the world." Germany began letting me have a moment to take it all in. "I'm Germany, he's England," he says pointing to the guy who accused me of being magic, "he's Japan," he says pointing to Kiku, and he lists off all the other countries.

"Uh..." I stammer. "Ok?"

"Ja... It will take a lot of getting used to. Just remember never to tell anyone"

"Hey! Dudette! Who should we return your little body to?" asks America.

"Um..." I mutter biting my lip. "I don't have anyone or anywhere to go to. I was at an orphanage," I say trying so hard not to break into tears as I remember my situation before the orphanage.

"Was at an orphanage? What happened?" asked America, his face softening.

"Th-they treated me OK, but I hated it. So... I just ran away. Then I came here you guys know what else happened." I reply.

"So... Germany? Can we keep her now~?" asks Italy.

* * *

I awake from my dream with a smile on my face, the remembrance of that fateful day still fresh in my mind.

* * *

**Yah! Sorry for the delay! And thus concludes the story of Luna! AHAHA so happy~! Another reason this is late is because I /just/ found Vocaloid. Yep! So up to date right?**

**Woah! EDIT: That made it look like I was done with the story! I am not! just the flashyback dream thing.**


	5. Petition

**Sorry this isn't a chapter. It's a Petition! If you agree post this on one of your stories.**

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Swirly592

Cat in the Fedora Hat

* * *

**Yep. Sorry. I know it might of made you happy that I updated and I didn't so don't hate me!**


	6. AN SORRY

**A/N: Hey y'all! (Is not Southern but desperately wanted to say that) I know I haven't updated in, like, forever. I'm sorry. If you want to kill me, too bad you don't know where I live.**

**So... This story is kinda on Hiatus for a little because I am desperately in need of an idea to write on, in other words, I have writer's block. Gah, I am so sorry. I will not give up on this. That I promise. **

**So. On another note I will be probably writing alot more, and maybe I will come out of this slump!**

**For people who like this story, thank you for all your reviews, so here's a virtual cookie! (::::) There! With extra chocolate chips!**

**Thank you for sticking with me!**


End file.
